


Diary of Aloha

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha’s diary, Gen, I’m going to try to match him, Smol bois club, Tags to be added, aloha is talking to a mystery person, aloha know how to bake, basically a diary, confessions suck, he's really not happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Just a little diary for Aloha, with all his true thoughts and everything[Updates will probably be every two days to a week, depending on my schedule ]





	1. Chapter 1

_xxxxx xx xxxxx_

_Man it's been too long since I last wrote in here! Almost like five years or something? Ah who cares~! Anyways hello again my old friend! I haven't wrote in you since I've been very busy! Now let's see~ Today was way too funny! Both Army and Mask got into a fight and me and Skully lost them,_

_Well, I followed Skull since he started to wander off! I never even noticed he wanders off before! Maybe because I'm interested in other things? Ah who knows~ Anyways we went to the candy store, and boy Skull's face lit up! You can tell he's excited and all~! And boy he went off getting his bag of sweets! I decided to do so too, cause what the heck! Having somethin sweet is nice!_

_So after we paid for our bags of candy (yes I paid for mine. I wouldn't use Skull like that~) we decided to sit at a near by table as Skull started eating his! That's when we were found by Army and Mask, which Army started yelling at us for disappearing and wats sweets before dinner! Hey now~ Sweets before dinner isn't bad! Of course, Skull didn't like the fact. I don't blame him! Let him have his sweets. Mask wanted to steal one, but he got the death glare from Skull. Awww too bad Masky~ You're not getting candy from me!_

_Anyways, we all went out separate ways after a looooong talk from Army. Talk about boring! He's soooo fricking boring, I'm surprised no one gets annoyed by him, no wait. Mask does! But at the same time, Mask doesn't like anyone~ Awww he's a loner!_

_Well, when I was walking home, I saw Rider tripping and falling! I'm pretty sure he thought no one noticed his clumsiness but I sure did! Haha~ I wonder how he'll react if I tell him~ Anyways I'll keep it a secret for now unless I do want something from him~_

_Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAA IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS! IVE BEEN BUSY WITH OTHER STORIES BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE THIS ONE BETWEEN TWO DAYS TO A WEEK

_ xxxxx x xxxx _

_ Sorry it's been so long my friend! I accidentally lost you when those three came by unexpectedly! Geez why did they have to do that! _

_ Anyways there's a lot I do have to say, before I somehow forget them all! Curse you distractions! _

_ To begin, I saw Rider and Stealth alone a few months ago and still see them! Digging around, I found out they're secretly dating! Aww good on Stealth~ I know he loves Rider, so I'll be secretly cheering him on~ _

_ Another thing I need to write is about Bobble and Headphones. They. Are. DATING! And it's been for years too! Holy carp I never even knew they were together! Actually I think Goggles and Glasses are too? I found out they live together, though Glasses said something of because Goggles sleeps through his alarms? Maybe he has a bearing problem. Makes sense if he doesn't listen correctly. _

_ The kicker right now is that both Mask and Army are starting to act weird. They're like staring at me man! I know I'm super cool, but why are you guys staring at me? Skull doesn't! Oh and speaking of Skull, we’ve been going to the candy store together for a while now. I want to fully think without the bickering, which is why I go with him. And to think of the next dessert to make! I promised I'll make something for him hahaha~ _

_ Oh! But speaking of Mask and Army, they followed us one day! I caught them of course and they started to act weird. Heck sometimes they want to talk to me privately. Shell no! They wondered if I was dating Skull, which we both said we’re not. And they looked..relieved? _

_ Dang I must suck~ but Skull has the one baker he told me about. I think I seen them before, but if the baker makes him happy then good for him and bad for the other two~ _

_ Anyways~ its time for me to sleep, so I'll see you then~ _


	3. Entry 3

xxxx xxx xxx

_ Hello my friend~! It's me again~! _

_ I've been looking back at my older entries I had in you, and well.. I still feel the same as before! But I'm getting better, slowly! _

_ I've been visiting someone to help, seeing how much I bottled up, oops~ but it feels nice to talk to someone. Speaking of someone _

_ I got confessed to yesterday..by Army _

_ It's hard to explain, but I actually don't feel the same as he’s feeling. I mean, would you date someone who acts like a mom? Of course not, that's too weird man! _

_ I turned him down, and said he's more like an older brother to me than anything. Cod he looked so crushed too, but fake love isn't good at all! And there was the event with Mask.. He tripped on top of me and well, it was awkward! I thought he was going to yell at me but he didn't. Guess that's okay! _

_ Speaking of love.. Mask’s teammates, wel not Designer, but Luna and Jersey, they kept calling me, Stealth, and Vintage the smol bois. I mean I know we’re short but still! Just because we’re smol, doesn't mean to make a club out of us!! Oh cod I'm using smol. But it's true, all three of us are pretty small, compared to anyone else!  _

_ Now speaking of dreams.. _

_ I had a few and going to write them all down before I forget! The first is seeing my parents again. Cod I miss them so much.. Ever since the accident, I could only blame myself for what happened to them. I really miss them.. _

_ And the other dreams, well I dreamt I was a firefly squid once! And I could glow! And there was me dreaming I was an octoling too! Actually, I do know some of their language from my mother! So maybe that makes sense for that dream to happen. I feel like my dreams are a good escape sometimes. Now I'm getting hungry, hahaha~ _

_ I started to draw, but it sucks~ I'm not good at drawing as I am to baking! But that's fine- No one needs to see them, and the person I talk to says it's a great way to relieve stress I've been feeling. Oh! That reminds me I promised I'll bake something for Skull! I hope things don't get too awkward at tomorrow’s meeting! And maybe I can visit the baker Skull is seeing too~! I'm happy for him~ _

_ Until next time~! _


	4. Entry 4

_ Xxxx xxxxx xxxxx x _

_ Hey my friend~ I'm writing again today~! _

_ Well I had my first club meeting! What type of club? Well the smol bois club, made by both Luna and Jersey. Vintage, Stealth and I were confused at first, but maybe we can bring our friendship up? I'm curious about the two of them! _

_ Another thing is the S4 meeting was really awkward. I think Army still has a crush on me, even though I turned him down. I don't know what to do really.. Even Mask is still acting strange. I really don't get them!  _

_ I also got to meet the baker Skull’s seeing and he's cute! Skull got really lucky and I'm happy for him~! _

_ Other news, I decided to take cooking classes! I want to learn how to cook more other than making Cream Stew! I know how to bake, now it's time to learn to cook! Maybe I'll be able to find someone special~ We both can do stuff together, and of course if they need space, I'll give them space!  _

_ Anyways, I've been sleeping late. The reason? I got myself some video games~ Hey even I want to play video games from time to time! When I'm not busy with parties or turf. I can see why Mask loves video games.  _

_ See you soon, my friend~ _


	5. Entry 5

_ Xxxx xx xxxX _

_ Hello friend it's me again! Things have been a little rough lately, as I sometimes don't want to get out of bed. I have no idea why, but it caused me to miss some meetings. I've gotten a few text messages from my friends as well, but I really don't want to worry them. _

_ Not to mention how I've been feeling on the inside. I decided to talk to Bobble about this, since we’ve been talking to each other. She knows something I don't, and hadn't told me other than someone I know has a crush on me but can't tell me. _

_ I waaaaant to know whooo! _

_ Who is crushing on me? And why hadn't they come up and confess? _

_ Well, in other news, I kept contact with the smol club wondering how they're doing. It's nice talking to them with no worries. _

_ Anyways, I need to think who is the one who has this crush on me! And maybe try to get out of bed more often. Hadn't been eating well, so I'm going to do that before surfing! _

_ See you soon! _


End file.
